


Three Teachers and a Baby

by TamaraAdama14



Series: Outnumbered [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Multi, The Golden Trio, cute stuff ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: I just want the three of them to be happy with their children.
Relationships: Ben Harvey/Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Ben Harvey, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva/Ben Harvey
Series: Outnumbered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167545
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

“Ben, what’s the matter?” Farah asked feeling him move from his position in their bed.

“Go back to sleep, it’s fine.” He rose from the bed and walked out the door.

“Saul, get up. We have a problem.”

“Ugh, what?”

“It’s Ben, there’s something wrong.”

“It’s probably a plant. We should do as he suggested and go back to sleep.”

“I don’t think so, the children are still in bed and he would have mentioned before bed if there was a plant he needed to check on tonight.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

They grabbed their robes and followed Ben.

When they found him he was sitting in Farah’s office.

“Ben, honey, can you tell us what’s going on?” Farah sat on the sofa next to him.

“Terra said she wanted Mummy to read her a bedtime story.”

Saul sat on Ben’s other side. “She was asking for Rose?”

“No, she was asking for Farah. She said that Rose might be her mother, but not her Mummy.”

Farah looked at Ben, she knew how hard he worked to tell the kids about Rose. “Oh, Ben.” Her arms wrapped around him.

“She still loves Rose and you, but kids tend to call any authority figure mum and dad. I have students call me dad all the time.” Saul tried to reassure him.

“This was different, she was adamant that Farah was her mum.” Ben looked at Farah.

“Ben, she’s four she probably doesn’t understand what she means.” Farah pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I searched her mind, she was serious. She doesn’t even remember Rose.”

Saul grabbed his hands. “Then we tell the kids that we’re together and they can all call Farah mum.”

Farah looked at him like he’s out of his mind.

“They deserve to know the truth. If Terra’s already calling for Farah that way when distressed it’s only a matter of time until she does it during the day.” Saul reasoned to them.

Ben looked over at him. “Are you out of you fucking mind? She’s four, she won’t understand what could happen to us if parents found out about us. How that could ruin our lives and the kids’ lives.”

“Or they can grow up with the knowledge that their parents love one another, and we won’t have to keep large secrets from them. There won’t be a chance of them freaking out when they get older. We hadn’t even planned on staying at Alfea until Rosalind went crazy, if not for her we could be back in Lynphea raising the kids.”

Farah looked at the men she loves. “He makes a really good point.”

“You think that we can do that? Raise three kids without parents getting mad at us?” Ben leant into Farah.

“We’re going to have to figure something out. This baby is going to need all three of us.” 

“Baby?” Saul and Ben asked at the same time.

“Yes, baby. Possibly, twins, they do run in my family.”

“We tell the kids at breakfast. It’s going to be hard to hide a baby.” Ben pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Saul leaned over and kissed her other cheek. “This is going to be an interesting school year.”


	2. Breakfast Conversation

“Morning, kids.” Farah greeted Sam, Sky, and Terra and walked into the kitchen.

“Morning, Aunt Farah.” Sky greeted her.

“What’s going on?” Sam was sceptical about her making breakfast, this only happened when something bad was going on. Either Dad going away for the weekend or Saul travelling to Erachlyon with Sky for the week.

“We have some good news,” Farah told him.

Hot breakfast means bad news. Sam sent her telepathically.

We can have pancakes for good news. She prodded him back. 

“Where’s Daddy?” Terra asked, trying to climb into her seat.

“He’s in the greenhouse.” Farah answered. “Now what does everyone want in their pancakes?”

“Chocolate chips.”

“Blueberries.”

“Sprinkles.”

Farah smiled at the children and started making their desired treats, they couldn’t agree on many things. Hopefully they could agree on her relationship with Ben and Saul.

“Good morning, everyone.” Ben greeted them, he dropped the mint and spinach leaves he had on the counter.

“Morning, Daddy.” Terra ran over to hug him.

“Morning, little plant. Something smells good, what’s for breakfast?”

“Pancakes, which kind would you like?” Farah asked him.

“Blueberry.” 

Where is Saul? We can’t do this without him. Farah nudged him.

He went to grab something. Ben sent back.

Farah plated the pancakes for the kids and put them in front of the children. “Enjoy kids.”

“Pancakes, what have I missed?” Saul entered the kitchen.

“There’s good new.” Sam replied.

“Can I have some?” He looked over at Farah.

Farah levitated a plate over to him.

“I don’t like blueberries.”

“Those are mine, these are yours.” Ben switched their plates.

“Oh, chocolate.” Saul started slicing through his portion.

I’m in love with a child. Farah looked at Ben.

We’re in this for the long haul. He joked with her.

“We have somethings to tell the three of you. It’s all good things.” Farah looked over to Sam, he was the oldest and remembered the days there was only bad news.

“Do you want the big news or the bigger news first?” Ben asked them.

“Big news.” Terra yelled.

“The three of us are in a relationship.” Saul told them.

“Like you’re friends?” Sky asked.

“Like we’re dating.” Ben explained.

“I thought people only dated one person.” Sam said.

“Sometimes people date two or more other people.” 

“Did Mum know?”

“Yes, when she was alive we were in a relationship with her.” Saul told him.

“Was she happy?”

“Yes, your mother was very happy.” Farah told him.

“Can I call you Mummy?” Terra looked up at the mind fairy.

“I would be honoured.” Farah pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“If this is the big news what’s the bigger news?” Sam looked at the adults, suspicious of the adults.

“You’re going to be older siblings.” Ben replied.

“Yeah, Terra exists.”

“A sibling younger than Terra.”

“Huh?”

“Baby!” Terra squealed.

“Yes, I’m going to have a baby.” Farah explained.

“A small thing that screams all night?” Sky asked.

“Not all babies scream all night.” Saul hit nudged him.

“Who’s the dad? When is it going to be born? Who’s room is it going to sleep in?” Sam questioned Farah.

“I’m not sure, June, and the baby is going to sleep in our room for at least six months.” She answered.

“Is it going to be a girl?” Terra wanted to know.

“We don’t know yet, but when we find out the three of you will know.”

“Can I call you Dad?” Sky looked to Ben.

“Of course, kiddo.” Ben told him.

“Now how about the three of you go get dressed and we can do some training today?” Farah looked to the kids.

“Okay.” Sky and Farah ran to their rooms.

Sam stayed in his seat for a moment. “Who’s my dad?”

“Biologically I am, but you are more than welcome to claim Saul as your dad as well, if you’d like.” Ben explained.

“What about Terra?”

“Does it matter?”

“She’s Uncle Saul’s isn’t she?”

“Does it make a difference if the three of us are going to be raising the three of you?” Saul looked at him.

“She might have questions when she doesn’t look like Dad.”

“She looks more like your mother than me.”

“I know why you told us today, because of what Terra said last night.”

Sam, we can talk about this later, just the two of us. Farah sent him.

Fine. He went to his room.

“That went better than we thought it would.” Saul commented.

“Sam doesn’t sound convinced.” Ben said.

“I’m going to talk to him later.” Farah tried to soothe him.

“You are too good to me.” Ben kissed her.

“Keep saying that when I’m getting sick every morning.”

“Farah Dowling, you are far too good for either of us.” Saul walked over to them and kissed her. “Our gorgeous mind fairy.”

“A specialist and an earth fairy, aren’t I lucky?”


	3. Watching the Snowfall

Farah sat down next to Sam. “What do you want to know?”

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner? It’s been four years since Mum died.”

“We had planned to move back to Lynphea after the Burned Ones were gone, but then we lost Rose and we were left in charge of Alfea.”

“Why didn’t we still go?”

“There was no one who wanted to teach here, Alfea’s reputation hadn’t been the best for a while.”

“Because of Rosalind.”

“Yes, I forget how much you remember of those days.”

“She hated all three of us.”

Farah wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry you have to remember that.”

“It’s okay, those are the memories I have of Mum.”

“There’s something else isn’t there?”

“Can I have a hug?”

“Always.”

He climbed into her lap. “Are you and Uncle Saul going to stop sneaking out of Dad’s room in the morning now?”

“Possibly, we’ll see how things go. Do you not like us sneaking out?”

“Terra has never gotten to sleep between her parents before and deserves the chance to.”

“I’ll see what we can do.” She pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

“I love you, Mum.” 

“I love you, too, Sam.” Tears prickled in Farah’s eyes, she’d hoped for this moment for nearly seven years and it was the greatest feeling. 

They sat on the bench watching students scurry across the courtyard in snow flurries for an hour. 

“Why aren’t we cold?”

“I do know how to do many kinds of magic.”

“Are you using fire magic to keep us warm?”

“No, air. I’m manipulating the air molecules around us to move faster to keep us warm.”

Sam looked around and reached his hand out to see if he could feel the air move. “That’s so cool. Can I learn to do that?”

“We’ll see. Most people don’t start working on other kinds of magic until their second year at Alfea.”

“I can already mind talk with you.”

“Yes, you can, but you’ve grown up with me helping you do that. Many mind fairies can’t do it.”

“Did you learn to do that to help with us?”

“Most of it was fighting the Burned ones, but being able to figure out what was going on with the three of you was a very good thing.”

“Can you tell when we’re upset?”

“Always, but most parents can tell when something is wrong.”

“Even Queen Luna?”

“That isn’t a topic we’re going to discuss.”

“She’s not very nice.”

“Shush.” Farah hugged him tighter to her chest. Sam might be the oldest of the three children, but she still saw the tiny squealing baby that she held on that first day. Rose had fallen asleep, Ben and Saul went to get them food, and Farah was left to hold him for hours. She had told him stories about Lynphea, her family, and about the plants Rose had around the room. “We need to head in soon.”

“Okay.”


	4. Snowmen

“Ben, what’s the matter?” Saul walked over to stand next to him.

“Farah has been sitting with Sam in her lap for the last hour.”

Saul followed his eye line and there was Farah on a bench, arms wrapped around a small bundle that must be Sam. “He had questions, she’s probably answering things for him.”

“It’s snowing.”

Saul smiled at the fairy. “They’re fine.” He pressed a kiss to Ben’s lips. “I love you, but sometimes you do worry too much.”

Green eyes stared down the Specialist, “That’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” Saul wrapped an arm around him. “They’re fine, we’re fine. Sky and Terra are fine.”

“Where are Sky and Terra?”

“Making snowmen in the courtyard.”

“You are just angling for another kiss.”

“Maybe.”

Ben kissed him. “My big strong Specialist.” He ran his fingers through Saul’s hair. “Did you use Farah’s shampoo?”

“I will neither confirm nor deny any speculations.” 

“So scary. Let’s go get the kids.” Ben twisted their fingers together as they exited their living quarters.

They walked through the halls together, this amount of PDA wasn’t something that they’d been able to have since before Terra was born. Fingers twined together without being interrupted by any students for more than a minute was a breath of fresh air from the solitary and aloofness the students associated with them.

“Ben, what are we going to do when Farah starts showing?”

“Either an illusion or we’re going to be telling everyone the truth.”

“Do you think we can handle the parent outrage?”

“If not we’re moving to Lynphea. Rose’s family would love to see the kids more often.”

“Do you think they’d accept us?”

“Rose was truthful with them.”

“That’s comforting. I’m not sure that Sky’s family will be as understanding.”

“Erendora has always been a rational person.”

“Andreas’s sister won’t be happy to see me again.”

“So we avoid Eraklyon. Andros, Melodia, and Zenith are all very nice.”

“Traveling would be nice. She will want him back one day.”

“Maybe he’ll abdicate later in life.”

“We can only hope.” 

“We’re raising him to better than Andreas.”

“Daddy!” Terra yelled at her dad jumping into his arms.

“Hello, flower. What have you two been doing?”

“Snowmen.” Sky explained, pointing at the lumpy snow figures in the middle of the courtyard.

“I see.” Saul ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Where’s Mummy and Sam?” Terra asked, pulling her dad’s face to look at her.

It took Ben a second to figure out who she was talking about. “They went for a walk, they’ll be back in a little while. Why don’t we go make some hot chocolate?” 

“Can we have whipped cream?” Sky looked to Saul.

“We’ll see.” Saul wrapped his arm around the boy.

They walked back to their quarters avoiding students. Terra had climbed up to be riding on Ben’s shoulders.

“Mummy!” Terra squealed when she saw Farah and Sam walking towards them.

“Hello, little one.” Farah pulled her down from Ben’s shoulders. “Did you four have a nice morning?”

“Yes, we did.” Ben told her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Snowmen and confused students.” Saul kissed her other cheek.

Sam looked at the adults. Maybe this could be nice, they could be happy.


	5. You're Cute in the Morning

Ben woke up and looked down at Farah wrapped between himself and Saul, without the Headmistress disguise around her she was so much softer. 

Farah looked up at him. “Good morning, Ben. What is so interesting?”

“You are, you’re so cute when you’re just waking up.”

“Really?”

“You look softer and happier than you do during the day.”

Farah raised an eyebrow at him.

“He has a point.” Saul tightened his arms around her.

“So I’m not cute during the day?”

“You are very cute during the day, just even cuter when you’re first waking up in our bed.” Ben explained, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I do like the sound of that, our bed.” Farah snuggled into them.

“Now that the kids know, we don’t have to sneak around anymore and never sleep alone again.”

“Speaking of which, there are tiny ears outside the door.”

“Come in.” Saul yelled.

“Are we having breakfast?” Sky opened the door.

“Yes, we’ll be up in a few minutes, go get dressed.” Farah told him.

“Okay.” The boy closed the door and walked back to his room.

“Now we need to get up.” 

Saul hid his face in Farah’s hair.

“Saul, get up.” Ben pulled Farah out of his arms. “If Sky is up, the others will be up soon.”

Farah followed Ben out of their bed. “If you get up now, you can pick out my clothes for the day.”

Saul shot upright. “I’m up.”

“I’m going to remember that for the next time he doesn’t get up.” Ben commented, opening his closet.

“Only works for Farah.” Saul told him.

“It would work for me, Ben.” Farah told him, pressing a kiss to Ben’s cheek.

“Thank you.” He kissed her back.

“Nothing for me?” Saul looked at them exasperated with his partners.

“Find me clothes.” Farah sat down at her vanity.

“I’m going.” The specialist began looking through her closet.

“Pick something that we both like.” Ben told him.

“I’m going to pick something I like, if you don’t tough.”

“Boys, there is plenty of me to go around.” Farah teased them, looking for her lipstick.

Saul handed her a red dress. “Doesn’t mean that we can’t have fun with one another.” He kissed Ben. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Ben kissed him back.

“Now to feed the children and figure out what we’re going to do with our day.” Farah slipped the dress over her head.


	6. Morning in the Office

Farah watched as Sam, Sky, and Terra played in her office. 

“Mummy, why isn’t there classes today?” Terra asked.

“Today is the last day before finals so we’re giving students the opportunity to study.”

“Finals?” Sky looked up at her.

“Finals are the last test of the semester.”

“Are we going to do that when we go to Alfea?” Sam looked up from his book.

“Yes.”

“But we’re your kids?!” Sky exclaimed.

“We can’t make exceptions even for the three of you.”

“What’s Daddy doing today?” Terra climbed onto Farah’s desk.

“He’s in the greenhouse helping students.”

“Why aren’t you helping students?”

“No one has come in yet.”

“What about Saul?”

“He is observing a training session with the specialists.”

“Can we go watch?” Sky looked really excited.

“If you go together.”

Sky bounded to the door, Terra following him. Sam just stayed on the couch.

“Sam, you can go with them.”

“I want to stay here.” He went back to his book.

“Okay, Sky, Terra, be careful and tell Saul when you get there.” Farah told them.

“Yes, Mummy.” Terra yelled back.

Sam ignored the younger two children.

“Sam, is something the matter?” Farah rose from her desk to sit next to him.

“I want to be a Specialist, not a fairy.”

“We might be able to see if you can go to a few training days with Saul, but you’ll still have to work on training with your magic.”

“Why do I have to work on the magic?”

“Because it can be amazing and you wouldn’t be you without it.”

“My powers are dumb. I can’t do anything useful.”

“Walking through walls was the first thing that your father could do. He would sneak food and things to the rest of us.”

“Terra can make plants grow.”

“You could learn to do that one day. You do show some mind fairy abilities.”

“I do?”

“Yes, when we talk in your mind. That’s not something all mind fairies are capable of, but you are showing an aptitude for multiple disciplines before being at Alfea as a student. You could easily be one of the best fairies to ever come here.”

“Can Dad do that?”

“He could eventually after I prodded his mind a few times.”

“So, not a natural talent.”

“Not like you.”

“Could Mum?”

“She was worse than your Dad.”

“That’s okay not everyone can be as cool as us.”

“Very true.”

“Can we work on other kinds of magic?”

“Which ones?”

“Water and Fire.”

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to try all of them before you start at Alfea, but we can certainly try.”


	7. Office Alone Time

“Farah, what’s the matter?” Ben sat down next to her.

“It’s nothing, Ben.” She looked back at her paperwork.

“Farah.”

She tried to ignore him.

He placed his hands on her neck. “Talk to me.”

“Get out of my head.”

“I’m not in your head, but I could be if I need to be.”

She turned her head to look at him. “It’s really nothing, I’m fine.”

“You’ve been reading the same essay for ten minutes.”

“I’m just having trouble focusing.”

Ben stroked his thumbs up her neck.

“It’s the baby.”

“Their magic is powerful, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I still can’t tell if it’s one or two yet. Or what kind of fairy the baby will be.” Farah’s eyes drifted close.

“It might not follow either of our magics.”

“We can hope that they do.”

“Imagine if we have a fire or light fairy.”

“Light could be interesting, fire could be interesting with Terra’s love of plants.”

“Maybe we could end up with one of each.”

Farah’s eyes shot open. “That would be something. Air fairies have been showing a few interesting new abilities with the integrations of technologies.”

“Don’t, a few students showed Terra Disney’s “The Goddess of Spring” and now she’s using her powers to make flowers dance.”

“That is adorable.”

“You’re going to encourage her?”

“I always encourage children to use their powers in new and creative ways.”

“The next kid can be a specialist.”

“Sam wants to learn some specialist things.”

“I can live with that, but I don’t want him touching real weapons for a while.”

“Saul won’t let him.”

Ben chuckled, pulling her to his chest. “I love you.”

“And I love you, Benji.”

“Oh no, not that again.”

“It could be Saul calling you Baldy.”

“That’s worse, the students will never let me live that down.”

“You started losing your hair when we were students.”

“And you magicked my hair off.”

“It looks better.”

“Better?”

“The beard really sells it.” Farah traced her fingers over his head.

“That’s nice to know.”

She pressed a kiss to his lips. “And the glasses, those really get me there, Saul agrees.”

“We could train him to have a Pavlovian response to us in glasses.”

“We need to do that.”

“You’ll have to stop wearing contacts.”

“I’m willing to make that sacrifice.”

“Now can you take some time off from essays for some time alone?”

“I could be persuaded.”


	8. Going Away

“Mummy, up.” Terra looked up at Farah.

“Come here little one.” The mind fairy did her best to pick up the earth fairy.

“Why no up?”

“I’m sorry, sweetie, Mummy can’t bend over very well.”

“Stupid baby.”

“Terra Harvey, don’t say things like that.”

“The baby is taking you from me.” She screamed running from Farah.

Farah watched as the little girl ran, frozen to the spot. Her eyes flashed white trying to call for help.

“Pixie, what’s the matter?” Ben entered their living room.

“Terra she ran off, she said that the baby is taking me from her. Ben, what’s going on? Why is she hating the baby?”

He wrapped his arms around her. “We’ll find out, I promise. I’ll see if the boys know anything. Do you want some tea?”

“Please.” Farah sat down on the sofa, tears starting to twinkle in her eyes. “What if she ends up hating me and the baby?”

“She could never hate you, all three of them love you. I can feel it every time they look at you. It might just be taking her time to adjust to the idea of being an older sibling.”

“You think so?”

“I know so, now drink your tea and I’ll start looking for her.”

“Thank you.” She took the cup of tea and watched him go out the door the little girl had moments before. 

Ben followed the sensation of Terra’s magic, she was in the greenhouse. “Terra, sprout, where are you?”

A few plants shifted.

“Terra, can we talk?”

She walked out from behind a shrub.

“What’s going on? Mummy said that you weren’t happy with the baby.”

“It’s going to take her from me.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I took Mum from Sam.”

Ben looked down at her and felt his heart bust. “Oh, no, honey, that won’t happen.”

“How do you know?”

“There were other things that had happened when you were born.”

“Like what?”

“Mum had been hurt fighting a Burned One and they’re all gone now.”

“Sam said Mum was here when she was hurt.”

“She was.”

“Then the baby can’t be born here, it’s cursed.”

“We can talk about going somewhere else when the baby is born, but that is a choice that will be up to Mummy. Can we go talk to her? She’s worried that you’re mad at her.”

“Up?”

“Come here, sprout.” Ben carried her back to where he had left Farah.

Tears had been spilling since Ben had left. 

“Farah, Terra wants to tell you something.” Ben sat down next to her.

“I’m sorry that I worried you, I was scared.”

“Sweetie, you don’t need to apologize I just want to know what’s wrong.” Farah pulled the little girl into her lap, against the bump that had begun to show the week prior.

“I was scared that the baby was going to take you from me like how I took Mum away from Sam, but Daddy said that that wouldn’t happen.”

Farah looked down at her. “Oh, sweetie. Nothing will ever be able to take me away from you, I promise.”

Terra wrapped her arms around Farah’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Ben smiled at the two most important women in his life and smiled, he pulled both of them into his arms. 

“Daddy, you’re squishing me.” Terra squealed.

Farah pulled Ben even closer. “We’re going to be just fine.”


	9. Christmas Morning

“Mummy!”

“Papa!”

“Daddy!”

The kids ran into their parents’ bedroom and jumped onto their bed, yelling for them to get up.

Saul looked up at them trying to figure out what was going on.

Ben snuggled further into Farah. “Too early, back to bed kids.”

“But it’s Yule, that means presents!” Sky explained, poking him in the stomach.

“Daddy has a point. We need a little more sleep.” Farah told them.

“Mummy, I want presents.” Terra leaned forward and pushed Farah’s lips into a smile.

“Mummy, Daddy, and Papa need a little more sleep. How about the three of you cuddle in with us for a little bit.”

Sam looked up at the adults. “Come on you two, cuddles it is.”

The kids cuddled into the bed and fell asleep being held by their parents.

Several hours later the adults woke up and gently woke the kids.

“Mummy, is it present time?” Terra asked.

“Yes, it is.” Farah replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Coffee.” Ben suggested getting out of the bed with Sky.

“Can we have some?” The little blonde boy asked.

“You can have chocolate milk.”

“Chocolate milk.” All three kids shot out of the bed and to the kitchen.

“Magic is real.” Saul cuddled into Farah.

“Up, our sleepy specialist, we have things to do today.” Farah pulled away from him.

“I don’t want to.”

“You’re going to miss the sexy elf outfit.” Ben told him.

“And I’m up.” Saul got out of bed to get dressed.

The three adults quietly dressed and walked to the kitchen where the children were excitedly waiting for their chocolate milk. 

“Alright, munchkins, who’s hungry?” Saul asked, pulling a skillet out of the cabinet.

“I’m hungry, Papa.” Terra looked up at him.

“And what does the princess want?”

“Veggies!”

“Alright, Sam, Sky, what would you like?”

“Omelets.” Sam said.

“Ham or just veggies?”

“Both, with cheese.”

“I’ll have the same.” Sky mentioned, he had been copying Sam more lately, wanting to be like his older brother.

Farah pulled the chocolate milk out of the fridge and mentally pulled the kids’ cups from the cabinets. 

“Alright, who wants to grow the peppers?” Ben looked to his kids, holding out seeds.

“Me.” Terra responded, taking the seeds from him and putting them in the pot of soil on the table.

“Now do you remember how to do this?”

“Concentrate and think happy thoughts.” She replied, her eyes turned green and the seeds began to grow in the soil.

“Very good.” Ben watched as the plants bloomed and sprouted.

“Did I do it right?”

“Perfectly.” Farah told her, picking several of the peppers.

Saul smiled at them and sliced the peppers. “Now that we have everything, can you all go get dressed, so we can open presents after breakfast?”

Three sets of feet ran towards their rooms.


	10. Present Time

“I’m dressed.” Terra scrambled into her chair.

“Very good.” Saul sat her plate in front of her.

‘Saul, do her buttons.’ Farah sent him.

‘Fine.’ He leaned forward and finished the buttons on the back of Terra’s dress.

“Papa, breakfast.” Terra told him. Pointing towards the steaming skillet.

“Thank you, princess.” He went over and pulled Terra’s vegetables off of the stove.

Farah helped sprinkle cheese over the kids’ meals as Saul plated them.

“Thanks, Papa.” Sky exclaimed, digging into his omelette.

“Mummy, can we take cookies to the students later today?” Sam asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Farah told him, taking her plate.

Ben sat down at the table with his plate and coffee for Farah and Saul.

“Thanks, Baldy.” Saul pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Oh no, we’re not doing that again.”

Sam’s eyebrow shot up.

“Daddy lost his hair while we were students.” Farah explained.

“I’m gonna bald young.” Sam started to freak out.

“There’s a chance that you don’t.” Saul tried to encourage him.

“You’re not helping, Papa. Things are getting thin up top.”

Farah snickered. “He’s exactly like Rose.”

Ben and Saul looked over at her.

“At least Sky’s on our side.” Saul reassured Ben.

“You’re getting fat, Papa.” Sky commented.

“Never mind, two on four. We’re doomed.” Ben finished his coffee.

“We’re just gonna give up on Terra? She’ll side with us.” Saul told him.

“I’m with Mummy.” Terra yelled at them.

“This is only going to worse, the baby is going to side with Farah. We’ll never win.”

“You will, eventually. The children just make really good points, that are to my advantage.” Farah told them. 

“We deserve to count for two votes each.” Ben countered.

“The kids are one vote each, adults are two.”

“Fair enough.”

“I currently count for three, possibly four.”

“We need an answer on that sooner rather than later.”

“Five more months and we’ll know.”

“Why can’t the baby get here now?” Terra asked.

“Because the baby is still really small.” Farah explained, wiping some of the vegetables from her chin.

“Mummy, can we help name the baby?” Sky asked.

“We will take suggestions, there are no guarantees for any name to be used.” Ben replied.

“Who picked our names?” Sam asked them.

“Rose picked yours, Andreas picked Sky’s, and Doris picked Terra’s.” Farah explained.

“Why did Doris pick my name?” Terra looked her, confusion spreading over her face.

“Before you were born we had spent two months trying to figure out what to name you. Doris was tired of listening to us, so she wrote down all of the suggestions, and pulled a name out of a hat.”

“She ended up being right, it was the right name. The woman is right about everything.” Saul looked up at the ceiling.

“Everything?” Sky turned towards him.

“Yes, including how if you don’t eat your fruits and veggies she’ll funnel them down your throat.” Ben explained.

They all finished their breakfast and moved into the living room for presents.

“Alright, there are a few things for each of you.” Farah explained, mentally pulling their piles out from under the tree.

Ben and Saul each took a side of the sofa and pulled Farah down in between them. 

“All at once or one at a time?” Sam looked up at them.

“One at a time, Sky can go first.” Ben told him.

“Yes!” Sky started ripping through the paper on one of his presents.

The adults smiled as the kids opened their toys and books.

“Now I have a present for the three of us.” Saul handed an envelope to the other two.

“Saul, what is this?” Ben looked at him.

“This is a prepaid tattoo session.”

Farah looked up at him, a smile spreading on her face.

“Why would we need one?” Ben was very confused.

“I want to show that the three of us are together and I’m not a ring person, so I thought that a ring tattoo would be a nice alternative.” Saul explained.

“It’s perfect, darling.” Farah pressed a kiss to his lips.

“You do have your moments, our big buff specialist.” Ben smiled at him. “This is perfect.”

“Are you getting married?” Sam looked towards his parents.

“No, buddy.”

“So we’ll be the only kids without parents when we start Alfea.” Sam sighed, looking over at his siblings.

Saul snickered at the boy. “We’ll talk about it, buddy.”


	11. Tattoo Conversation

“Sam had a point.” Ben sat down on their bed.

“Ben, he doesn’t really know what he was saying.” Saul tried to reassure him.

“We’re together, but they don’t have parents, not like the other kids do. They won’t get to tell their friends about how Papa and Daddy are different and how powerful their Mummy is.”

Farah sat down next to him. “Then we let them tell their friends, we come clean here, and let everyone know the truth.”

“You really think we could fight Luna if she had a problem with us?”

“We stopped Rosalind, Luna is nowhere near as dangerous.”

Ben turned to her, pulling her into his arms. “And if the parents have a problem with us?”

“Then we retire and go to Lynphea. The kids grow up knowing that they’re loved and we can have less stressful jobs.” Saul stated.

“You really think we could stop teaching? To leave this behind.”

“It would be hard, but we could privately teach. Do some travelling for you to find those rare plants and Farah could read through all of the libraries.”

“That does sound nice. Farah, would you be happy with that?”

“I’d be happy as long as we’re together.” She looked over to Saul.

“We can go for the rings in two days and when the students get back we don’t keep secrets anymore.” Saul told them.

“Where are we going to leave the kids?”

“Doris said she’d watch them.”

“We need to pay her more.” Ben commented.

“Yes, we do.”

“Farah, do you know what design we should get?” Ben kissed the crown of her head.

“A braided ring with stars on one side for each of the children.” She pointed circled her finger.

“I like that, we’ll have to leave some room in case we have another.”

“Let’s have this one first and then we can talk about another.”

“It’s a cute little bump.” Saul rubbed his hand over her bump.

“Just pray that I’m nicer than Rose.”

“Saul might be spending more time in the pond.” Ben wrapped his arm around Saul.

“Please, not again.” He looked up the fairies.

“The pond isn’t creative, strung from a gargoyle, however. . .”

“We’re marrying an evil genius.” Ben pulled her closer to him.

“Yes, we are. Magic help us.” Saul smiled at Farah.


End file.
